Gun Ota Chương 34
Chương 34 - Chiến tranh Chúng tôi hộ tống cô chủ tiễn Karen và những người bạn khác về. Sau đó chúng tôi trở lại phòng cùng cô chủ. Cô hầu đứng đầu Mercè-san đun một chút trà thơm để giúp cô chủ bình tâm lại. Cô chủ ngồi bên cạnh giường với vẻ mặt đầy lo lắng. biết cha và mọi người có ổn không....... "Anh chắc rằng mọi người vẫn bình an vô sự. Cho dù kẻ địch có là ai đi nữa thì chúng ta vẫn có một pháp sư hạng A là ông chủ , phải không nào ? Dù có việc gì xảy đi nữa thì ngài ấy cũng sẽ không thể nào thua được ." Mercè-san trở lại phòng sau khi đun xong trà thơm và thế chỗ tôi chăm sóc cô chủ. "Em cần rời đi vị trí một lúc , làm ơn hãy giúp em chăm sóc cô chủ trong lúc đó nhé." "......Được rồi, Nhưng nhớ là đừng có làm gì bất cẩn đấy." "?" Mercè-san đoán được ý định của tôi và đồng ý ngay lập tức. Nhưng cô chủ lại biểu lộ ra vẻ mặt lo lắng và níu lấy vạt áo của tôi bằng bàn tay nhỏ nhắn của em. anh định đi đâu vậy? "Em đừng lo, anh lỡ để quên một vài thứ ở trong phòng, anh chỉ định quay trở lại và lấy nó thôi." vậy sao..... Em ấy có vẻ cũng đoán được gì đó và buông những ngón tay nhỏ bé đang níu lấy vạt áo của tôi ra, rồi biểu lộ ra vẻ mặt u ám. Sau cùng em ấy can đảm nặn ra một nụ cười cay đắng như thể em ấy em ấy đang cố nén chịu một điều gì đó. cẩn thận và cố gắng quay trở lại nhanh hết mức có thể nhé anh. "Ừm , anh đi đây. Anh sẽ quay lại nhanh thôi." Tôi rời khỏi phòng cô chủ và nhanh chóng tiến về phía đại sảnh. ▼ ▼ ▼ ▼ ▼ ▼ ▼ ▼ ▼ ▼ ▼ ▼ "Không được. Chúng ta không thể nào mang Lute đi cùng được." Ông chủ và mọi người đang tiến hành chuẩn bị tham chiến trong đại sảnh. Những thức ăn còn thừa lại được đặt vào các bát sứ và trở thành đồ ăn dã chiến. Vũ khí và áo giáp được mang ra khỏi các kho chứa vũ khí và kiểm tra hư hại. Ông chủ đã cởi sẵn áo khoác và đang giãn gân cốt bằng cách luyện tập các đòn quyền thuật. Còn phu nhân thì đang mặc các trang bị được mang đến bởi người hầu một cách thành thạo. Có khả năng là những vũ khí và áo giáp đó đã được phu nhân sử dụng trong những ngày còn săn cướp biển. Tôi chạy lại chỗ Gigi-san trong khi anh ta đang chỉ đạo quá trình chuẩn bị tham chiến và thông báo với anh ta rằng tôi muốn tham gia vào cuộc chiến lần này, Đó là vì hai gã anh trai đần độn kia làm tôi ngứa mắt , hôm nọ hai gã không chỉ xúc phạm cô chủ mà còn xúc phạm cả ông chủ và phu nhân, tôi sẽ không thể nào cảm thấy hài lòng được trừ khi được tọng cho mỗi gã một quả đấm vào mồm ít nhất một lần. Nhưng Gigi-san từ chối. Tôi bật lại anh ta. "Tại sao chứ!? Em cũng sử dụng được một chút phép thuật mà, chắc chắn em sẽ có ích trong cuộc chiến!" "Không được. Lute là người hộ vệ cho cô chủ, có phải không? Thế mà giờ cậu lại định bỏ mặc vị trí của mình để tham gia chiến trường sao ? Hơn thế nữa cậu không hề có kinh nghiệm thực chiến. Mang một tên lính còn non dạ ra chiến trường chỉ gây thêm gánh nặng cho chúng tôi thôi. Lý lẽ của tôi lại bị Gigi-san biến thành câu phản biện vững chắc nhất của anh ta. Phe ông chủ chỉ có rất ít người tham chiến. Có lẽ không nhiều hơn 50 đầu người. Tuy nhiên, mọi người ở đây đều là những đã có kinh nghiệm từ những cuộc chiến trước hoặc những nhà thám hiểm đã quen biết với ông chủ từ lâu. Do đó bọn họ đều ở mức độ có thể phối hợp với nhau một cách nhuần nhuyễn. Nếu kẻ mới đến không có kinh nghiệm nhập đội có thể sẽ trở thành căn nguyên gây ra sự bất đồng. Hơn thế nữa, ngay cả quản gia Merry-san cũng cùng phe với Gigi-san. "Đúng vậy đó Lute. Cậu là người hộ vệ và huyết nang của cô chủ. Cứ để cuộc chiến này cho chúng tôi. Nếu chỉ là cái đám ô hợp đó thì chúng tôi sẽ đánh bại chúng trong nháy mắt mà thôi baa~" Chắc chắn là vậy rồi, phe chúng tôi có ông chủ. Hơn thế nữa sĩ khí của những người hầu khác cũng đang rất cao . Một vài cô hầu tham gia cuộc chiến trông cũng rất dọa người, mình mặc áo giáp, tay cầm khiên, vũ khí dắt ở hông. Ngay cả đầu bếp trưởng Malcolm-san có vẻ cũng tham gia ,khắp mình treo đầy dao làm bếp. Trông ông ta đáng sợ một cách vô lý, cứ như quái vật bước ra từ một bộ phim knih dị vậy. Mặc dù vậy tôi vẫn cố nói. "M-Mặc dù em không có kinh nghiêm chiến đấu nhưng em chắc chắn rằng mình sẽ có ích..." "Tôi đã bảo cậu là không được rồi mà, đừng cố chấp nữa. Thay vào đó cậu nên ở bên cô chủ. Vậy thì .... tôi mong rằng cậu có thể bảo vệ cô chủ bằng cả mạng sống của mình. Tôi khẩn cầu cậu đó." "Gigi-san?" Kỳ lạ là Gigi-san cầu khẩn tôi bằng một vẻ mặt và giọng điệu nghiêm túc. Có vài câu hỏi nảy ra trong đầu tôi trong một khoảnh khắc ngắn, nhưng anh ta lại quay trở lại chỉ đạo quá trình chuẩn bị. "Gigi, hãy chuẩn thuốc kháng ngân để đề phòng trường hợp trúng ngân độc. Chúng ta vẫn còn một chút ở trong kho phải không baa~?" Giống như bá tước Dracula ở kiếp trước của tôi, tộc Vampire cũng dễ bị tổn thương bởi ngân độc. Loại độc này hoàn toàn không thể tiêu trừ bằng thuốc kháng độc bình thường, vậy nên nó là kẻ thù tự nhiên của loài Vampire. Độc ngân không thể bị tiêu trừ, trừ khi sử dụng loại thuốc chuyên biệt , đó là thuốc kháng ngân. Do đó những đồ dùng, phụ kiện làm bạc đều không bao giờ được sử dụng. Dĩ nhiên. Trách nhiệm của một trưởng nhóm lính gác là chuẩn bị đầy đủ để có thể đối phó trong các tình huống cần thiết. Tôi đã ra lệnh đặt chúng vào trong toa xe hàng rồi." "Đúng như những gì tôi mong đợi từ cậu , Gigi, cậu rất nhanh nhẹn trong công việc baa~" Nếu tôi ở đây lâu hơn nữa , Tôi sẽ chỉ gây thêm phiền toái thôi ..... Tôi cúi chào và rời đi khỏi đại sảnh. Như một đứa trẻ bỏ nhà đi vì bị mắng rồi lại quay về, tôi quay trở lại phòng của cô chủ. Tôi gõ cửa và nhận được hồi âm. "Xin lỗi em thứ lỗi vì anh đã rời bỏ vị trí của mình." Thấy tôi em ấy thở ra nhẹ nhõm. anh trở lại, Lute-oniichan. Anh có thấy thứ mà anh muốn tìm không? Có lẽ để trả đũa vì khiến em ấy lo lắng, cô chủ cho tôi một câu hỏi láu cá. Tôi nặn ra một nụ cười tự giễu. "Không, Anh nhớ ra rằng mình đã để quên một thứ rất quan trọng ở đây vậy nên anh đã vội vã quay trở lại" as fuck (O.O) give this boy a medal Câu trả lời của tôi khiến em đỏ mặt và ngượng nghịu núp mặt sau tấm bảng nhỏ. Phản ứng của em ấy trông rất dễ thương, huh. "E hèm" Với câu ho húng của Mercè-san bầu không khí ngọt ngào quanh chúng tôi trở lại bình thường. Nét mặt của Mercè-san giãn ra một tý. "Giờ thì , hãy cầu cho ông chủ và mọi người chiến thắng và bình an trở lâu đài." Chúng tôi đều gật đầu đồng ý với lời nói của Mercè-san. Tôi có lẽ cũng nên ngừng việc khăng khăng đòi đi chiến đấu cùng họ và chỉ nên cầu mong cho họ được bình an trở về thôi. ▼ ▼ ▼ ▼ ▼ ▼ ▼ ▼ ▼ ▼ ▼ ▼ —Góc nhìn của người ngoài cuộc— Gia trưởng chính dòng của tộc Vampire, Pylkkänen Vlad. Ravio Vlad. Đám thuộc hạ dưới trướng họ gồm có 50 pháp sư hạng B- đến từ nhà chính. Ngoài ra còn có hơn 950 nhà thám hiểm được thuê từ Liên Minh Những Nhà Thám Hiểm. Tổng cộng có khoảng trên 1000 người. Về phía nhà bá tước được chỉ huy bởi ngài Dan Gate Vlad cùng phu nhân Seras Gate Vlad gồm có: Trưởng nhóm lính gác Gigi, Quản gia Merry, Đầu bếp trưởng Malcolm. Cùng với khoảng hơn 40 thuộc hạ khác. Sự chênh lệch về quân số vào khoảng 20 lần. Nhưng không một ai bên phía bá tước cảm thấy bi quan, không một ai cảm thấy sợ hãi. Thực ra , họ không đánh mất sự bình tĩnh của mình. Địa điểm sẽ diễn ra cuộc chiến là một bãi đất trống cách thị trấn khoảng 2 giờ từ chỗ Lute đã từng đến để mua quà. Tộc quỷ không can thiệp vào vấn đề nội bộ của nhà khác. Nhưng đó sẽ là chuyện khác nếu họ gây ra rắc rối cho những nhà không liên quan. Do đó , đó là một vấn đề liên quan đến cách hành xử khi xảy ra lục đục trong nội bộ gia đình, họ phải cẩn thận để không gây ra rắc rối cho các tộc khác. Đó là lý do tại sao một bãi đất trống không có người định cư được chỉ định làm địa diểm diễn ra cuộc chiến. "Mày khá can đảm khi dám đến mà không chịu chạy trốn đó đồ em trai ngu ngốc! Lần này bọn ta sẽ ngăn chặn hành động mưu phản chống lại tộc Vampire! Hãy chuẩn bị để bị phán xét đi!" Tên anh trai trưởng béo ụ Pylkkänen, mặc trên mình bộ áo giáp hoang phí một cách vô nghĩa và đang cưỡi trên lưng một con bạch giác mã, lên tiếng với giọng điệu căm giận. Tên anh trai thứ Ravio đứng bên cạnh hắn gật đầu lia lịa hưởng ứng và phô bày ra một vẻ mặt đê tiện. "Chẳng phải cái lý do mưu phản đã được gán cùng việc sử dụng tiền cảu dòng họ không đúng cách như lần trước sao ? Việc nói ta sử dụng tiền quỹ để chi trả cho học viện đào tạo phép thuật là sai trái thật là...... Đằng nào đi nữa chẳng phải là ta đã trả lại gấp đôi số tiền vốn đó rồi à ? "I-Im miệng đi! Đừng nghĩ rằng chỉ cần trả lại tiền là tất cả tội lỗi của ngươi sẽ được xóa sạch!" "Anh trai trưởng nói rất đúng!" "Thật là , các ngươi vẫn luôn cố chấp như thường. Ta đã chịu đựng đủ rồi đấy, tại sao các ngươi không thể để cho ta yên." Bá tước thở dài kinh ngạc. Bằng việc làm đó , ngài đã chọc giận hai tên anh trai hơn nữa. "N-Ngươi luôn như vậy kể từ trước! Mặc dù ngươi chỉ là con út, ngươi lại có chứng chỉ pháp sư và đạt được thứ hạng cao nhất là pháp sư hạng A. Ngươi chỉ là em trai của bọn ta thôi, hãy biết vị trí của mình đi! Bắt lấy nó đi, bọn vô lại kia!" Được thúc dục bởi Pylkkänen, đám lính bắt đầu xông trận. Tất cả pháp sư đồng loạt triệu hồi phép thuật. "Đám anh trai của ta không bao giờ chịu thay đổi." Bá tước giơ một tay lên chỉ về hướng mọi người và một mình bước ra. Như thể ngài ấy muốn nói rằng "Hãy để một mình ta xử lý chuyện này ,mọi người hãy đứng đợi ở đây." Ngài bá tước cao 2.5 mét với đống cơ bắp quần cuộn, để trần tới eo mình bước ra. Các pháp sư từ phe địch đồng loạt khai hỏa về phía bá tước. Những lưỡi gươm băng , hỏa thương, băng tiễn, bạo lốc, tất cả các loại phép thuật sơ đẳng chút xuống bá tước như mưa. "Hahahahaha! Hừm, cá ngươi đã được huấn luyện từ trước. Ta ấn tượng đấy!" Tắm mình dưới cơn mưa của các đòn tấn công ma thuật, bá tước bước đi một cách vững trãi. Cơ thể của ngài không có lấy nổi một vết xước. "Chết đi!" Đám lính cuối cùng cũng tiến đến chỗ bá tước. Một tên trong số chúng bổ một thanh trường kiếm về phía ngài. Bá tước thậm chí còn chẳng thèm bận tâm. “……Ha?” Thanh trường kiếm dễ dàng bể làm đôi cứ như một món đồ chơi khi tiếp xúc với cơ thể của bá tước. Dĩ nhiên là ngài ấy vẫn ổn. "Hahahahaha! Các ngươi vẫn còn phải cố gắng nhiều đấy! Các bước di chuyển các ngươi vẫn còn quá khờ khạo! Thậm chí Lute ở bên ta còn mạnh hơn nhiều!" "Guh!?" Tên kiếm sĩ bị đánh bay chỉ với một cái phảy tay và xoay lộn vòng vòng. Trong lúc đó một thanh rìu chiến khổng lồ được bổ xuống và một mũi tên được bắn ra từ nỏ bay về phía bá tước. Tuy nhiên không một cái nào trong số chúng có thể khiến bá tước bị tổn thương. "Giờ thì đến lúc ta đánh lại rồi!" Bá tước nắm chặt nắm đấm phải và chậm rãi kéo lại. Cơ bắp khổng lồ của ngài ấy càng to hơn nữa, các mạch máu thì nổi lên. "Hừm!" **Chớp nhoáng** Một đám nhà thám hiểm bị thổi bay như lá khô bởi sóng âm sinh ra từ đòn tấn công của bá tước. Còn những khiên chắn pháp thuật cần tới 10 pháp sư để được tạo ra thì bị xuyên thủng và phá hủy một cách dễ dàng bởi sóng âm sinh ra từ nội năng của bá tước. Nếu Lute ở đó chắc chắn cậu ấy sẽ nhớ đến lúc chơi bowling từ kiếp trước và sẽ kêu lên tuyệt đối! "Đ-Đồ quái vật!" Pylkkänen sợ mặt cắt không hột máu và quay ra chửi thề em trai mình. Em trai của gã, Dan Gate Vlad là một pháp sư hạng A. Ngài ấy sở hữu một lượng lớn nội năng, nhiều đến mức chúng có thể sẽ bị tiêu tán hết ra nếu ngài ấy bất cẩn, nhưng bản thân ngài ấy lại không thành thạo lắm với việc sử dụng phép tấn công hay phép hỗ trợ. Vì lý do đó mà lúc đầu bá tước bị coi thường bởi những người xung quanh. Ngọc trai vứt trước mặt heo, bon họ nói vậy. Tuy vậy bá tước không hề bận tâm, và tiếp tục rèn rũa cơ thể trở thành một vũ khí để có thể rời đi lục địa quỷ , đạt được các kỹ năng và tiếp tục rèn luyện phép thuật một cách hăng hái. Nhờ đó, ngài ấy có thể hiểu được sự tinh túy giữa tấn công và phòng thủ và trở nên không phụ thuộc vào phép tấn công hay hỗ trợ. Sử dụng sức mạnh nội năng để phòng thủ và chuyển nó vào các đòn tấn công.Ngài thậm chí còn có thể thi triển nó từ xa như vừa làm. Do đó mà ngài ấy đạt được cho mình thứ hạng cao nhất là pháp sư hạng A. Cả hai người anh trai của bá tước là Pylkkänen hay Ravio đều không có năng khiếu phép thuật. Ban đầu họ châm chọc bá tước vì có một lượng lớn nội năng xong lại không thể sử dụng, nhưng cuối cùng em trai nhỏ tuổi nhất của họ lại trở thành một pháp sư hạng A. Cái danh hiệu "pháp sư" mà họ luôn mong muốn từ nhỏ. Đứa em trai bị họ coi thường trở thành một pháp sư hạng A, môt thứ hạng mà chỉ có một số ít thiên tài có thể đạt được Sự ghen ghét, đố kị , cảm giác kém cỏi—cùng vô số cảm xúc khiến họ phát cuồng và coi bá tước là kẻ thù của dòng họ. Nếu ngài ấy là một người mà họ không hề quen biết, họ sẽ không ghét ngài ấy đến mức như vậy. Vì ngài ấy là người em trai ấy máu mủ ruột thịt của họ mà họ trở nên ghen ghét một cách điên cuồng. Chỉ với một đòn đánh mà lực lượng của nhà chính bị đánh tan tác. Những thanh gươm không thể khiến bá tước bị thương thậm chí phép thuật cũng vô dụng. Không có cách nào để chống lại ngài ấy khiến họ không thể nhìn thấy được một tia hi vọng chiến thắng và sĩ khí sụt giảm. Nhưng ngay cả bá tước cũng nghi ngờ về sự siêu việt của mình. Họ chắc hẳn đã phải thích nghi từ trận chiến trước chứ. Hai người đã gây mào cho cuộc chiến thì chắc chắn là phải tìm được một cách để có thể chiến thắng chứ. Có lẽ là một bẫy rập chết người hoặc có lẽ là một loại phép thuật đặc biệt hoặc một trang bị phép thuật thuộc hàng báu vật—ngài ấy không thế đoán được. Bá tước cẩn trọng quan sát phía trại của Pylkkänen. Điều đó đã phản tác dụng. Lúc ngài ấy nhận ra có việc gì đó bất thường xảy ra ở phía trại của mình thì đã quá muộn. **—guh…!** Vợ của ngài ấy là Seras kêu lên rồi phun huyết. Một lưỡi dao bạc xuyên qua kẽ hở ở bộ áo giáp của vợ ngài và kẹt chặt ở đó. Người đâm lưỡi dao đó là—trưởng nhóm lính gác Gigi. ---- Category:Gun-Ota